


True Love

by QueenCarol



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), carzekiel - Fandom
Genre: Carzekiel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCarol/pseuds/QueenCarol
Summary: His parents are the most embarrassing parents ever.  A look of the love between Carol and Ezekiel through their son’s eyes.
Relationships: Ezekiel/Carol Peletier
Kudos: 8





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character, part of script or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Original characters are property of the author

His parents are the most embarrassing parents ever. 

He’s never seen anyone act the way they do; all lovey-dovey and starry-eyed. Not even Jerry and Nabila in the early stages of their relationship had acted the way his parents act.

It’s embarrassing, diabetics inducing and he absolutely loves it.

When the apocalypse had happened and his family had been ripped apart, Henry had never thought he’d be happy again. For a long time he’d been resentful as anger and the need for vengeance created a pool in the pit of his stomach that wouldn’t let him be. It had only been through the love and care of Ezekiel, and later on of Carol, that he’d been able to let go of that pain.

Together they had formed a family and once again he had a father and a mother who would move heaven and earth for him. 

It had been exciting to see them fall in love. More than once he’d caught his dad staring at his mother with puppy eyes, hanging on to every word she said. He’d even caught his mom looking at his dad from far away, observing him, studying him, and always hiding her smile behind a roll of the eyes whenever he did something silly.

Back in the days of their early courtship, the most he had seen them touch had been the hand-holding and a chaste kiss whenever one of them left on a mission. His mother had always preferred to keep any display of affection between her and his father. He had noticed, however, that they always stood next to each other and sat side by side during the bonfires, the distance between them disappearing with every night that passed. 

As their relationship grew, so did the public displays of affection. They held hands more often, sometimes using both hands to hold on to each other. His mother had a tendency to wrap both her arms around one of his, pulling his dad closer to her. His dad always went willingly, kissing her lips and rubbing his face against hers. She still held her privacy as something important, but his dad was slowly tearing down the many walls she had erected for protection in a world that took away all the good things in the blink of an eye.

He had been too young to appreciate them, sometimes even rolling his eyes or playfully gagging whenever Jerry shared a look with him. Even then, even when he didn’t know it, seeing them so happy had made him feel safe and loved, especially when he got to see them wrapped in each other’s arms, a blanket around their back and shoulders as they sat near the fire. 

Him, being the typical pre-teen, had teased them about it constantly.

“Augh you guys are doing it again!” He had exclaimed playfully one night at the bonfire. 

His father and mother sat side by side, not an inch of space between their bodies. Her head rested on his shoulder comfortably, her eyes half-closed as the warmth of the fire lulled her. One of his father’s arms was wrapped around her back while his other hand held hers. They were playing with their fingers; tracing each other’s hand, intertwining and releasing, their thumbs caressing warm skin. His father would occasionally bring up their clasped hands to his lips to kiss which always prompted his mom to smile. Just as randomly, she would lean back against his shoulder, her blue eyes searching for his before letting go of his hand and raising her’s to cup his cheek before guiding his lips towards hers for a kiss. 

That’s exactly what she’d done when he’d called them out on their antics.

“What?” His mother had questioned with a raise of her eyebrow and the upward curl of her lips. 

“All the kissing and hand-holding, you are doing it again.” He’d replied with another playful roll of the eyes. Carol had smiled at him before nuzzling against his father’s shoulder and sighing contently.

“One day, my boy, you will find yourself absolutely smitten with the love of your life. Only then you will understand.” His father had chimed in.

He’d scrunched up his nose in disgust at the thought of ever behaving like that, especially with a girl. Girls were dumb anyway and he had so much to do before he’d ever think of spending his time with one of them. He was absolutely devoted to his training, girls had no place in his life so he had shaken his head, his blond straight hair flying everywhere. 

“Then we’ll be the ones teasing you about it.” His mom had warned as she slid her hand back into Ezekiel’s hold. 

He’d known they would soon begin with their caresses again and though he’d probably gag playfully at them, he couldn’t help but think maybe them doing it wasn’t all that bad after all.

Usually it was his father who began the lovey-dovey stuff though Henry always noticed that he would pause before starting any caress as if to ask his mom if it was alright for him to do so. Henry knew that his mom had an ex-husband who had hurt her and knew that it was the reason why his father always made sure to go at her speed. He understood that the man’s treatment had been the reason his mother was hesitant and why she preferred to be keep everything between them which is why he absolutely adored to watch them when they were alone.

Sure, some would say that he had been eavesdropping, but he had liked to see his parents simply be together without having to be the King and Queen of The Kingdom.

“Stop it!” His mother’s warning tone had reached him. He recognized the tone right away. It was the one she’d used to warn him or his father that they were doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing but which greatly amused her. “Ezekiel you are getting chocolate everywhere! Stop!”

He’d followed their laughs until he had reached the kitchen where he’d gently pushed the swinging door to their kitchen until it was cracked open enough for him to see them.

His mother stood by the island holding on to a mixing bowl while his father stood behind her, arms on either side of her slim body, a hand on her belly, and the other holding on to the spoon she had been using to stir the ingredients.

He had to give it to his father, he was at least pretending to try and mix even though he was making a mess out of things.

“I can’t stop.” His father declared before bringing the chocolaty spoon up and tapping it against her nose. His aim hadn’t been all that good and he’d ended smearing chocolate on her nose, cheek, and lips.

His mother had shrieked and tried to move away but his father had already gotten her good. 

“You are wasting my chocolate, mister.” She declared as she turned in his arms to face him. 

His father lowered the spoon into the bowl then pressed both hands on the counter, trapping her in. “I would never dare to waste my Queen’s favorite sweet.” He had assured her.

As soon as he saw his father leaning down towards his mom, Henry had let out a tiny groan and brought his hand up to his face to cover his eyes. 

“You wouldn’t, huh?” He heard his mom challenge.

Pulling back his hand, Henry watched as his father had wiped away the chocolate from her cheek before bringing it to his lips. “Sweet.” He declared after tasting it. He’d done the same with the smear on her cheek. “Though not as sweet as my favorite dessert.”

“And what is your favorite dessert?” 

He watched as his father had smirked playfully before leaning forward to catch his mother’s lips in a deep kiss. It hadn’t taken long before his mother’s hands had smooth over his dad’s chest and up to his neck. In tandem, his father’s hands had moved from the counter to her hips to pull her as close as their bodies would allow.

The kiss deepened even further making Henry’s face flame bright red though he’d still kept watching. He’d regretted his eavesdropping tendency almost as soon as his father had swooped down to pick up his mom, securing her bridal style against his body.

“You, my Queen.” He declared before his mother shook her head and cupped his chin to keep him in place for a kiss. 

In the end he had watched his father and mother retire to their bedroom, chocolate smeared all over their faces, a set of never-ending smiles on their lips. 

“Make sure not to lose my socks this time.” His mother had earned amidst giggles.

He hadn’t wanted to know what happened behind that closed door.

Most days in the Kingdom we’re happy. They faced their hardships, like every other community, but they somehow always came out on top. As his parents' relationship and his playful embarrassment continued to grow, it had become easier to forget the world they lived in. 

But the world always had a way of reminding them of its cruelty.

He’d never seen his mother as scared as the day his father had slipped down the ravine. Ezekiel had tumbled down, hitting rocks and exposed roots until he’d finally gotten caught in between the narrowest part between the two walls. 

“Ezekiel!” She had called out, rushing after him. He’d been sure that she would have climbed down after him if it hadn’t been for Jerry who quickly caught her and pulled her back.

“My Queen, stay here.”

His mother had been so terrified that she hadn’t even corrected Jerry for calling her Queen, her face as ghost white as it had been that night when she’d saved him from being a walker meal. Instead, she had remained pacing on the edge of the ravine, watching as he and Jerry climbed down to check on his father.

“We got him, mom!” He had promised. He had slid and climbed down, his eyes always on the sprawled out figure of his father all the while silently begging for him to be alright.

His father has been winded but other than a few bruises and a twisted ankle he’d suffer no life-threatening injuries. As soon as they’d hauled him back up, his mother had rushed to his side, her hands quickly making sure that his ankle was his worst injury. Once his father had passed his mother’s exam, she had embraced him tightly, a sob escaping her parted lips. 

“Don’t ever do that again, you hear me?” She had demanded. “Don’t scare me that way again.”

His father had nodded silently, a smile on his lips as he’d pulled her close. Carol had leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his, a stray tear falling down her cheek. “I’m alright, Carol.” He’d promised. “Just a little banged up.”

“I know,” His mother had whispered before pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss. When she pulled back her chin had been quivering as she held back the rest of her tears. Her hands once again caressed his face and chest then slid down to his already swollen ankle as she once more had made sure he was safe. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry, my love.” His father had whispered through his pain. It was quite obvious that he was holding back to not scare her further. “I will never do it again.”

“You better not.” She’d pressed her lips against his once more, her fingers splaying over his dreads before she broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his. She’d taken a deep breath before she had licked her lips then wrapped her arms tightly around his father.

They’d ridden back as soon as they were able to get Ezekiel back up on his horse. His mother had remained at his side all the way until they were back home, constantly looking towards him and guiding her horse so that it never strayed too far away from his. 

It’s had only been when he’d watched them make their way to their bedroom, his father limping as his mother used her body as a crutch for him to lean against, that he’d realized it was the first time she had ever been so touchy while being in front of the Kingdom knights. She’d truly been terrified of losing him and in her desperation she’d completely forgotten her usual need for privacy.

After that day his father had promised to be more careful. Henry had been more cautious too, never wanting to see that expression on his mother’s face again. 

And they’d done really well, until one day when he finally understands what his father had meant all those years ago when he’d said he’d be smitten and he decides to infiltrate the whisperer’s camp to save Lydia. He can’t stop thinking about her, can’t stop wanting to help her, can’t stop gazing into her eyes. He wants to reassure her that she is finally safe. 

Suddenly all of his parent's actions make sense; all their lovey-doves eyes, all of their caresses, all of their embraces, and kisses. He knows that he and Lydia are barely starting to understand what they feel but he aches to have what his parents have. Unconditional love. True Love.

“Try and enjoy the fair while I’m gone.” 

He hates that his mother has to go and deal with the dangers of the world. He feels guilty knowing that part of the reason his parents are being separated in the first place might have to do with him and Lydia. He wants his mother to stay, to enjoy the fair that she and his dad have been working so hard for, but he knows that if there is someone out there who can deal with Lydia’s mother, it’s his mom.

Still, it hurts to see their expressions as they part ways.

“I won’t enjoy anything until you‘re back.” 

It’s obvious that his mother doesn’t want to go as much as his father doesn’t want to let her go. He can see it in the little pout she’s trying to control, in the way she leans forward and kisses him only to go back in for another kiss when one isn’t enough. His father holds on to his mom’s hips and brings her closer, burying his face against her as her arms wrap around him.

“Please, come back to me.” Henry manages to hear his father beg. It’s rare that his father begs for anything and yet it seems natural for him to need to hear that his mother will be back.

He watches silently as his mother pulls back and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Nothing will keep me away.”

They kiss once again, both of their eyes shiny with tears. It is only when his mother turns to look at him that Henry moves forward and embraces her. He too burrows his face against her shoulder, his hug tight. “Watch over your father for me, will you?” 

“Yeah,” Henry replies with a nod and a sad smile. “Don’t stay out there too long. Dad will need a date for the movie.”

His mother laughs and ruffles his hair as she used to do when he was just a tiny child who would playfully tease his parents. She shares another kiss with Ezekiel before she turns and gets on the wagon. He can see that she’s barely holding on the tears as she looks back towards them and waves goodbye.

Now more than ever Henry understands that what his parents have, what he’s been able to watch grow, is one of a kind. It runs deep and strong. It binds their hearts together with an invisible, unbreakable bond that shines mighty and bright.

He’s been lucky to watch them through all these years as they figure out their relationship, as they fall more and more in love, as they all become a family. He can’t wait for his mother to come back to see their reunion, to learn from them what true love is so that he can strive to find the same with Lydia. 

He’ll never take another moment of his parents’ relationship for granted.

Even if, occasionally, he has to tease them over it.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Henry. Gone too soon, never forgotten.


End file.
